familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998)/Timeline
1915 Birth of Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) at 22 Hopkins Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey on January 3, 1915 *1920 Living at 58 Oakland Avenue, Jersey City *1921 Birth of Selma Louise Freudenberg, her first sibling, on July 17th *1928 Birth of Helen Elizabeth Freudenberg, her second sibling, on September 27th *1929 Graduation in January *1929 Confirmation at Lutheran Trinity Church, Jersey City, Hudson County, NJ on May 19th *1929 Trip to Chicago, Illinois and Lake Geneva, Wisconsin with Selma, Mae and Otto *1929 Stock Market Crash on October 29th begins Great Depression *1929 (circa) Arthur Oscar Freudenberg abandons family *1929 Joins The Jersey Journal Junior Club *1929 "Happiness" published in Jersey Journal on December 15th *1930 Joins Voice of Hollywood, as member "9262" *1930 Joins WPAP Radio Movie Club of New York City on March 20th *1930 "Westward Bound", part I, published in Jersey Journal on March 8th *1930 "Westward Bound", part II, published in Jersey Journal on March 15th *1930 "Westward Bound", part III, published in Jersey Journal on March 20th *1930 "College Days" published in Jersey Journal on April 26th *1931 Joins Jersey Journal Club Magazine on October 12th *1931 R.L. Stevensen poem dedicated to Naida in Jersey Journal on October 17th *1932 "Queer Sandlewood Box" published in Jersey Journal on January 14th *1932 "Friendship", dedicated to Ruth Edith Backe, published in Jersey Journal on January 16th *1932 "Junior Yell" published in Jersey Journal on February 11th *1932 Visits Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977) at the Mirror (his newspaper) on February 21st *1932 "My Friends" published in Jersey Journal on March 12th *1932 "Tommorrow Never Comes" published in Jersey Journal on April 23rd *1932 "Mother Mine" published in Jersey Journal on May 7th *1932 Burnett and Naida sing at "Old Ladies Home on Bergen Ave" for first date in October *1932 First date with Burnett on Sunday "after hayride" in October *1932 Pays $22 tuition for Drake Secretarial College on December 1st *1932 Attends first basketball game with Pete on December 3rd *1932 Living at 9 Claremont Avenue, Jersey City, NJ *1933 Starts at Drake Secretarial College on September 1st *1933 Finishes at Drake Secretarial College in March *1933 Attending dance with Burnett Peter Van Deusen on March 29th *1933 Attends first High School graduation for Ruth Backe on June 30th *1933 Finds first four leaf clover in Ruth Backe's backyard in August *1933 Attends Luther League picnic on August 13th *1933 Attends first football game with Burnett Van Deusen on September 23rd *1933 Attends Luther Anniversary celebration in NYC on November 5th *1934 Attends her second High School graduation for Burnett Van Deusen on January 30th *1935 Living at 11 Claremont Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey *1935 Marriage to Burnett Peter Van Deusen on October 26th *1936 Birth of Lynette Naida Van Deusen, her first child, on June 11th *1941 Birth of Joan Van Deusen, her second child, on March 29th *1941 Pearl Harbor is bombed on December 7th *1952 Birth of Penny Van Deusen, her third child, on January 27th *1953 Move to 159 Ogden Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey, as homeowner *1959 Birth of David Anthony Dahl, her first grandchild, on July 21st *1960 (circa) Move to North Caldwell, NJ from Jersey City, NJ *1968 Death of Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968), her father, in January *1987 Death of Marie Elizabeth Winblad II (1895-1987), her mother, on March 7th *1989 Death of Helen Elizabeth Freudenberg, her sister, on April 24th *1993 Death of Burnett Peter Van Deusen, her husband, on October 31st *1998 Death of Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) on November 16. 1998 from complications from Alzheimer's disease Category: Timeline pages Category: Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998)